This invention relates generally to a device which allows for interfacing two audio communication systems which allows especially for coupling together two diverse systems such as a telephone and a radio transmitter and receiver, and includes automatic control such that incoming and outgoing calls may be discriminated on a priority basis which will be maintained until the lack of an audio signal on a particular channel for a predetermined amount of time.
Telephone answering devices are known in the prior art which allow for a telephone to be automatically answered such that the caller may leave a recorded message or the like. Other interface systems have been devised which allow for elaborate coupling between electrical communication systems that are quite complex in construction and expense.
The present system provides a relatively non-complex economically constructable interface system which is readily installed for use between devices such as a telephone and a radio transceiver such as a CB, which allows for two-way conversation between such diverse systems.